Life Surprises
by lerls11206
Summary: A woman from his past comes back into his life after he had started to have some great success in his life. How is going to deal with these changes? Why did she come back into his life? We will watch as two people found loved with each other once again or something else will happen.
1. Chapter 1 - Before success at WWE

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little old Rachel Hardy and her family thank you very much.

Title: Life Surprises

Main Characters:

Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose

Rachel Hardy – made up character

Other Characters

Susie Hardy – Rachel's Mother

Mark Hardy – Rachel's older brother ex best friend of Jonathan Good

* * *

The doors just closed at HWA as Jonathan walked through his apartments doors. As he couldn't believe what just happen with the company. He had pour his heart and soul into it and now the company was gone. A little bit part of him was actually believe just maybe this could be sign for him. He walked inside of his apartment as he looked around.

"Rachel….Sugar Lips."

He notice there was no sign of his lovely girlfriend as he took a deep sigh to himself. As he ran his hand into his hair. In his mind he really didn't need this right now as he had a feeling where she was. He grab his hoodie and walked back out of the apartment as he slammed the door behind him. As he threw his hood over his head as he walked down the dark streets. It was late this night as people some people was watching him closely. As he turn the corner walked down the alleyway as he scream out towards a small crowd.

"Mark where is Rachel?"

The young dark skin man that looked very thin himself like he had lost a lot of weight as he started to rub his arms up and down as he looked over at him.

"I am not my sister keeper. I don't know where she is!"

Jonathan really didn't need this as he already had all this other different type of emotions inside of going on with his mind about his career and life. He took Mark by the shirt and slam him up against the wall as others look on as Mark try to push him off but he couldn't as he scream out towards him.

"PUT ME DOWN MAN! I take you to her."

He drop him on his butt as Mark pick himself up as he had Jonathan follow behind him closely. As they go inside of a old building as there were people sitting around doing everything you can think of in there. As they walked over to a spot as a young dark skin woman who looked very thin was sitting in a corner with someone with a needle in her hand as she was about to put it closed to her arm. She dropped it once she saw Jonathan standing there. She stood up fast as she ran her hands into her hair as she walked over to him as he looked down at her into her eyes.

"We going home now!"

The young dark skin woman looked up at him as she shook her head as she rub her arms together as she was shaking her head.

"You just go ahead I promised I won't do anything dumb. Just let me…"

He grab her by the arms as he started to drag her out of the place as she was kicking and screaming on the top of her lungs. No one was going to fight him because they notice his size and didn't want to mess with him. As he took her and threw her over his shoulder as he took her out of the building. Once they were outside of the building he was getting tired of her hitting him in his back. He took her off his shoulder and place her on her feet in front of him as he grab her arms and looked right at her into her eyes.

"You told me you wasn't going to go there tonight! You told me when I get home you will be right there!"

She push him away from her as she looked up at him pointing her finger at him as she spoke.

"You just have to face it! You have a girl who a junkie!"

Jonathan looked right at her as he just couldn't take it anymore as he lower his hood as he walked right into her face as he let out a growl as he spoke.

"Not anymore!"

He turned around on his heels as he started to walked away from him as she ran behind him as she grab his arm. Once she did that he pull his arm right out of her grip as he looked right at her as he had a serious looked on his face.

"You are not welcome anymore in my house. Don't show your face tonight. I mean it!"

He walked away from a stunning woman as she watched him disappear around the corner as he place his hands inside of his pockets.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Past Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little old Rachel Hardy and her family thank you very much.

Title: Life Surprises

Chapter 2

It was one of the best show in the world in the mind of Jonathan just the way the crowd was reacting towards The Shield He was amazed about it and how he could see his career going right up from here. He is working with one of the best wrestlers in the history of wrestling. He knew he will be learning a lot from Mark Calloway better know as The Undertaker but not only him. Joseph Anoa'I better know to everyone as Roman Regins and Colby Lope better know to everyone as Seth Rollins. They were loving how they were getting all this great work with some of the best in the company right now. They have been learning a lot. Joseph and Colby was standing by Jonathan's car as they were waiting for him. Jonathan push the doors to the arena open as he had a grin on his face with his shades on his face as he was pulling his suitcase behind him.

"Tonight was the night boys. It like every time I am out there I am having more fun all over again."

Colby smiled as he nods as he took the suitcase and was placing them all in the back in the truck.

"You go that right."

Joseph smirks a bit as he had his eyes looking right over at Celeste Bonin better know as Kaitlyn as she was leaning against her car talking with April better know to the fans as AJ Lee. Jonathan just shook his head as he laughs with a bit of a smirk.

"We don't have all night Joe. Hurry back."

Joseph lick his lips as he laughs a bit as he walked over to the girls as both of his friends walked over to the girls. Jonathan loved him the ladies but he just has been trying to focus on his career As he was waiting on the guys to see if they were going out with the ladies somewhere before getting on the road. As he was fixing his baseball cap on his head he couldn't believe how great things were going for him right now. He never saw this coming he was just a 16 year old boy who want to be a wrestler once he had show up that day in the training school. As he was about to grab something out of his car his eyes caught sight of a female standing in front of him. She had to be in her late 20s as she had on a pair of blue jeans with a jean jacket over her pink shirt. As her hair had curls coming down around her face with a ribbon in her hair. She had her hands in the front of her jeans pockets. As she just looked right into his eyes as she was about to speak. It was like the wind was knock out of her. As she just stare into his grayish blues eyes as he was looking right into her soul. They would just stand there staring at each other. As he now was actually speechless It has been now 5 to 6 years since he have saw the woman in front of him. Now she was clean. She was looking like the young woman he had fallen in love with those years back. She didn't look like she was all out on drugs or anything. Her chocolate skin in his mind just shine in the moonlight. It made him want to walked over to her and just grab her and kisses those lips he loved to called Sugar lips. The silence that was between them both was broken by her.

"You always told me you was the best in the best back then. Just watch and see Sugar Lips. I will be on the top of the world. That is what is happen for you for right now."

She walked over to him as she place her arms around his neck and brought him into a hug. As she took in his cologne as she felt her legs getting weak in her knees but she pull herself away fast as she looked up at him. He just grins as he looked down at her as he just couldn't believe how clean up she was. He was about to say something as she spoke.

"I have been clean now for about 5 years. It was a hard road but I did it. You always told me I had that strength to do it. It just took a lot for me to actually see it myself."

Jonathan let out a soft chuckle as he looked over at her as he nods.

"I am happy to see you are clean. Around that time it just…"

She place her hand over his as she shook her head.

"Don't need to say anything. It was in the past and now is the present. At first I wasn't for sure if I should even come around to see you. It just there so much catching up we need to do. There is something I need to tell you. "

Joe and Colby along with April and Celeste came walking over to them as they notice he was talking with someone.

"Hey bro. We were thinking of going out to a bar tonight and then in the morning we all live out together. Maybe your friend here want to join us."

Rachel just gently shook her head as she smiled.

"I wish I could but I can't."

She pull out a business card and hand it over to Jonathan as she took a deep breath as she looked right into his eyes.

"Call me when you can."

Rachel walked away from them as she walked over to her own car as she sat in it as she couldn't believe it. It has been 6 years since she saw him. He still have her heart race like crazy just by his touch and everything. As she got herself together and drove off. April looked over at Jonathan as she notice the look on his face.

"You ok?"

He looked down at the card as he place it away as he looked over at the others.

"I believe the bar will be a great place for tonight. "

He climbed inside of the car and closed the door as he sat in the driver seat as Joe and Colby knew something was up. As they place a soft kiss on their girls lips as they told the girls to lead the way to the motel where they all would be staying at. Jonathan start to follow behind the girls closely as the radio was been play as Joe looked over at him.

"Who was she?"

Colby smirks a bit as he leaning back in the backseat.

"I have a feeling a ring rat from the past maybe."

Jonathan let out a bit of a laugh as he was shaking his head.

"She was the one back then. The one I thought that was going to make your truly be happy married man. She was nothing like a ring rat. She just love wrestling. She never saw herself as a wrestler or anything or she wasn't a groupie or anything like that. This chick knew everything about wrestling better then even me. She was truly a wrestling fan that just love the sport. She grew up watching it and just like me just fall in love with it."

Colby nods softly as Joe looked over at him.

"So then what happen… she cheated… you.. cheated…?"

Jonathan shook his head as they were at a light.

"No. She got herself caught up with drugs and I was just tired of her picking the drugs over me. Just seeing her tonight is bringing back so much memories."

Colby lean forward from the backseat.

"Good ones or bad ones?"

Jonathan turn the corner as he looked over at them for a bit as he looked back on the road.

"A mix of both. She was a happy person and always want to be there for people. She always looked out for others but not herself at times. She want to try to help out her brother but end up cause of her brother into drugs along with him. She want to see why would he love drugs so much. So she was curious and that how she got hook. "

He pulled into the parking lot as they got out of the car as Joe looked over at him.

"So after all these years she now clean. Do you think she want to reconnect with you? This would be in a way one of the best time to do it. Think you are very successful right now. It would be the best time for her time to move in."

Jonathan shook his head as he looked at them.

"She isn't that type of person when it come to money or anything. She want to see me about something but I don't think it about getting back together. I can tell there is something she want to tell me or she just want to have closer. Since we really end things on a bad way. She the type of person she want things between her and the person she might had hurt in the past be fix. "

Colby place his hand on his shoulder as he looked up at him.

"So are you going to call her?"

Jonathan pull out the card as he looked down at it as he place it away as he shrugs.

"I don't know. Let go have some fun."

They walked over to the bars as the girls was already inside of there getting a spot for them to have fun. Back at a hotel in the city Rachel was waiting in the lobby as she smiled softly as Stephanie McMahon walked over to her as she hand over a folder. Stephanie walked with her over to a table that was there as she looked through the pictures from the show. Stephanie was loving the work from Rachel more and more as she looked over at her.

"You know you do some great work here. Especially when you take pictures of the Shield for us for the web site and everything. You really have a great touch."

She notice a great shot of Jonathan Good as she pick it up and looked at it with a smile.

"I believe he will be something great."

Rachel looked over at Stephanie with a soft smile.

"He will not be something great he always is great. Trust me on that one."

Stephanie raised a bit of an eyebrow as she wonder why would Rachel say that but she just place some hair behind her ear as she looked at her.

"Your check will be in the bank by tomorrow. I really do hope you think about my offer and just become part of our company. Your work is something great. You be a great addition to our team. I would love for you do a photo shoot with Shield It like you know just how to capture them just right. So please think about."

Rachel nods softly as she looked over at her.

"I will think about it. I really need to catch that flight home. I will be at the next taping and do some more freelance work for you ok."

Stephanie shook her hand as she took the folder with the pictures as Rachel walked out of the hotel. She got back into her car as she had kept a picture of Jonathan for herself. It was a great shot of him standing tall over The Undertaker as she just sighed softly.

"I hope you don't be mad at me for what I need to tell you."

As she felt it was bad timing but he need to know and just hope he will be ok with this as she place the picture away as she drove off to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little old Rachel Hardy and her family thank you very much.

Chapter 3

It has been about three weeks now and things has been going great for Jonthan and the guys. They were getting better and better. The fans was eating them up and he was just having fun with everything. He lived by the motto remember "Wrestling is fun." He lived that everyday and keep that in mind all the time he in a show. The houseshow was finish as the guys was inside of their locker room getting their things together. Paul better know as Triple H walked into the guys locker room. As he just smiled at them.

"Great show tonight guys. Your really work well together. Keep up the great work."

Joe grins as he was placing on his shirt as he fix his jean pants and belt as he loked over at Paul.

"You got that right! Thanks man! It means a lot coming from you. I just hope I do my family proud you know with my family history in this business."

Paul walked over to him as he nods as he place a hand on his shoulder.

"You have and you are just going to be as great as your uncles was in the past."

Colby looked over at the others as he smiled.

"I can't wait to get back home and just actually sleep in my own bed for a few days. I really enjoy been on the road but I do miss my sleep and rest at times."

They all laugh as Jonthtan had came out of the bathroom as he threw at Colby a towel as he smirks a bit.

"When are you not sleeping dude!"

They laugh again as Jonthan sat down on the bench as he looked over at Paul.

"You don't usually come into our locker room less something on your mind."

Paul fix his tie as he motion for Jonthan to follow him.

"I actually came to talk to you."

They all wonder what was going on as they knew the drug test just happen this past week. Jonthan don't do any type of drug. He felt he too old to start messing with any type of drug. As he follow Paul out of the locker room. Paul looked over at him as he place his hands inside of his pockets.

"I usually don't do this but Stephanie is been a pain in the neck about this. Once she get something in her mind. She can't help to let her mind go wandering around."

Jonthan wondering what he was talking about as he lean against the wall as he had his hands inside of his pockets with one foot up against it as he looked up at him with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well you have to keep your wife happy. I heard once a happy wife a good mariage. I wish my father follow that motto but then again. With the new life stlye my mother have now I really don't think it ever would had worked out for them."

Paul laughs a bit along with him as he ran his hand into his hair.

"Have you notice the pictures on the website for you and the guys this last couple of months."

Jonthan nods softly as he wonder what does this have to do with him alone and not the others.

"Yea I have and they are some great work. It like the person know how to caught us in the right light all the time."

Hunter nods softly as he looked at him.

"You got that right and it seems the person who takes the picture is a great fan of yours. Stephanie was looking at a photo of you and say a remark "I have a feeling he will be something great in the future." Well the person was reply back no he already great."

Jonahtan felt honor to hear he had a fan and how this person feel so high about him. The person must really enjoy his work in the ring. He loved to know his works does that with fans. As he move his head to the side looking up at Hunter.

"That is all great to know man. What does this have to do with me?"

Hunter laughs softly as he smirks.

"It my wife idea ok. She believe just maybe you can go and talk to this person. You can get this person to take the job offer she had offer to the woman. The woman turn it down. She feel if you go and talk to her and let this fan know how much you loved her work. She just might take the job offer for her. She really want her apart of the media team here at the company. She loved how she take your guys photos and want her to be your guys personal photo person but…. "

Jonthan shook his head chuckling softly as he don't know how he could get this person to take the job offer as he looked at him as he shook his hands back and fouth.

"I get it.. I get it… well on our little break I go by and see this person for your guys. Maybe we can work this person into our stuff on the tapings. It would be great. Where this person live?"

Paul pull out a piece of paper as he hand him it.

"The person is from your hometown Cincinnati, OH but is living down in Florida right now it seems with her mother. The person name is Rachel Hardy. She not related to Matt or Jeff we had check that out. "

Once he heard the name he knew it had to be her it would had explain why she was at Raw that night he saw her weeks back. He hasn't got the chance to call her because of work and everything. Now he had to go see her anyway for busniess reason. Once he heard she was with her mother he rolled his eyes as he laughs a bit.

"I actually know this person don't worry I handle this."

Paul grins as he couldn't be happier as he looked over at him.

"Thank you so much. We will be waiting on your call about this."

Paul walked away as Jonthan just laughs at himself as he thought if he even didn't want to see her just yet now he really have no choice as he walked back inside of the locker room as the guys was standing there looking at him with a worry look.

"Your don't have to have that look on your face. It not about that. I learn who has been taking those great photos of us for the web site."

He smirks a bit as he walked over to his stuff and started to place it away as the guys looked at each other as they looked back at him. He looked up at them as he closed his suitcase as he smirks.

"It Rachel…"

Cobly couldn't believe it as Joe shook his head as he looked over at his friend.

"Well that is interesting.. so why Paul want to ask you about her? She going to be working here or something."

Jonthan sat down as he fold his arms in front of him as he just grins playfully as he spoke.

"Well it seems Stephanie loves the chick work and want her to take a job offer here. Stephanie would love her for to be our little personal picture taker since she caputre us just right but she won't take the job offer."

Joe nods as he sat down by him as he place his hand on his shoulder.

"Well now you have no choice to go see what she want to tell you maybe it just about this job offer. She know about your two past. She want to make sure things are ok between your if she took the job. She might not want to make things uncomfortable for you."

Cobly grab his stuff as he shook his head.

"She could just playing mind games here and is trying to get back with you dude. Like Joe has mention weeks back. This is a great chance for her to do that. You rolling in the dough right now. We are getting some serious money here now."

Jonthan just hope it wasn't true but even if he didn't want to face her but now he had no chioice.

"I will let your guys know."

It was a beautiful day as Susie Hardy was in her garden working on it in the front yard as she notice a car pulling up into the driveway. She wasn't expecting any one today and she didn't think Rachel was expecting anyone. The car door open as she notice who it was she stood up and took off her garden gloves as she smirks.

"Jackass."

Jonthan just softly smiled as he stood in the front of the fence with his hands inside of his jeans as he looked over at her.

"It always so nice to see you too Susie. I came around to talk with Rachel."

Susie place her hands on her hips as she looked over at him.

"Well she not here at the moment but I don't think it will be a good idea for your two to see each other again anyway. So why don't you just act like you didn't come around."

Jonthan looked over at Susie as he fold his arms as she shook his head.

"Look she want to see me about something. I am not here to start trouble or anything. I am just here…"

Susie interpret him as she smirks as she fold her arms in front of her glaring right at him looking into his eyes.

"In my eyes after how your two ended things. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to even bring up the past. She is cleaned now and she really shouldn't bring up the past. I don't want her to go back down that road."

Jonthan nods a bit as he looked over at her.

"I don't either but she came to me. There is something she want to talk to me about. Maybe you can give me a bit of an idea what it could be so then just maybe I get out of your little hair here."

Susie looked at him as she had a little angry tone as she spoke.

"Yes I do and I don't think you should or need to know anything! You left her there that night! You knew how deep she got into drugs back then. You promise me! You promise me that you was going to make her get cleaned! No! You kick her to the curd that night and didn't help her one bit!"

Jonthan knew her mother wouldn't be happy about him coming around. He wasn't going to stand there and let her mother talk down to him about what happen back then. As he started to raised his own boice towards her.

"Look I care about Rachel more then you know. I wanted to marry her Susie! I saw a great life for us both but I couldn't take her picking the drugs over me. I just couldn't take it anymore! So don't blame me! She made her own bed back then. She paid for her actions and now she learn from it. Just think if I didn't break it off with her. Do you actually think she would had got clean?"

Susie smirks as she just laughs as she shook her head and walked towards him getting into his face.

"Do you actually think it was because of you that she got cleaned! You not all that Jonthan!"

That when Rachel had came out on the front yard as she notice that Jonthan and her mother was going at it. Rachel got in between them as she looked over at him as she gently pull him on his arms away from her mother.

"Come on… we go somewhere else to talk privately?"

She grab him by the arm as she pull him away from her mother as she looked over at her mother with a serious look. Susie just sighed softly as she watch as they walked down the small road. Where Rachel lived with her mother it was a small place that had the house group together. In the middle of the place there was a small pond where the people if they want can go to and sit around and talk. They were standing by the pond loking over the water. As she smiled over at him with a bit of a smirk as she looked down at her feet and then back at him.

"It good to see you and mom still have a great friendship."

He just smirks a bit as he chuckles as he hit his fist into his hand as he just shook his head.

"She still knew how to push the right buttons it seems."

He turn around and look over at Rachel as he just took in her beauty. He was amazed at the fact she got herself together. She looked very healthy and the drugs seems like it didn't have any effect on body. Rachel looked up at him as she motion for him to sit down on the grass as she would play with a bit picking on it as he just playfully slap her hand away to stop it.

"You always do that when you are nervous to tell me things. "

She smiled up at him as she move her head to the side.

"You still know me so well."

He nods a bit as he looked over at her.

"You never stop knowing someone you were once was in love with. You never forget some things. Just like I know you should take this job offer that was offer to you. I can't believe after all these years. I am still your amazing muse."

Rachel just laughs softly as she brought her legs to her chest as she would pick on the top of her knees as she shook her head.

"Well you always was the best person for me to take pictures of. I always had some great shots of you in the past that help me book a lot of jobs in the past. I don't know about the job offer I am still need here with mom. "

He smirks as he looked over at her.

"The way things look from here. Your mother is still the hell raising cat that will never died. Least something else is going on that I don't know about. Is it your brother? Mark? Did he…"

Rachel shook her head as she just laughs a bit.

"He still on the drugs. He not cleaned yet. I believe he will never get clean. It has to be something that hit him hard. My brother really have to hit rock bottom."

Jonthan nods softly as he was listening to her closely. As he could feel the hurt and pain from her voice talking about her brother. He knew how closed their were since the death of their father. Mark was the one that helped raised her but to see how he is now. He knew it was hard for her to take all of this.

"So what made you make the choice to get clean?"

Rachel placed some of her hair behind her ear as she looked over at him.

"It was that night. After you had left me and told me not to come back. That it was over. I had gone back to the building to get high. After I got high someone was trying to make a move on me. I fought them off and end up badly hurted. So I was at the hosptail and they informed me about something."

Rachel sighed softly as she looked down a bit as she looked back at him. He could tell it was going to be hard for her to tell him what she want to tell him. As he place a hand on her leg to get her support to do it. As she was about to tell him that when a school bus pulled into the housing place. It stop right in front by the pond. Rachel looked over at the school bus as she got up from the grass. As she walked over to the bus. Jonthan follow after her as he was wondering what was going on. That when he notice a little girl around the age of 6 coming down off the bus. She ran into the arms of Rachel. Rachel just kissed her all over her face playfully. As the little girl would just laughs as Rachel lace her fingers with her. They stood there together as he looked over at the little girl. He knew right there what Rachel was told that night in the hosptail.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little old Rachel Hardy and her family thank you very much.

P.S Thanks to TheDynastyGirl who given me my first reviews here. Please keep them coming. Also check out her Give Me Love Fan Fiction. It really good.

Chapter 4

Joe just picked up Cloby from his house as they got a text in the middle of the day from Jonthan. As they hope things were ok but they could tell from the text it wasn't that good. They had a feeling the meeting wasn't that well with Rachel. Joe pulled into the parking lot as Colby brought out the beer from the back seat. They walked over to the door and rang the bell. Jonthan walked over to the door as he just looked over at the guys with a bit of a smirk on his face. They could tell he had started without them as he was already drunk. Joe caught him as he chuckles a bit.

"Hey there buddy. I have a feeling we need to talk."

They walked inside of the house as they closed the door behind them as they were wondering what happen. As a drunk Jonthan was telling them everything. At Rachel's mother house, Rachel was in the garage as she was steaming mad. She had her mother take her daughter to the bed room to calm herself down. Susie came to check on Rachel as she notice she let out a scream as she kick over a box with stuff in it. Susie sighed softly as she looked over at her.

"You know you can't get yourself all work up about this. I told you.. I told you I don't think this would be a good idea. Do you ever listen to me?"

Rachel just ignored her mother comment as she smirks a bit under her breath.

"He thinks I need his damn money. I have been doing a great job taking care of our daughter without his damn money for 6 years now. 6 years!"

Rachel walked inside of the house as Susie followed after her as she walked into the kitchen as she was looking for something. As she was slamming drawers and things as Susie watch her closely.

"What are you looking for?"

Rachel open another drawer as she move things around as she smirks as she pull out the card with Stephanie number. As she pick up the phone as she started to dail a number off it. As she tap her fingers across the counter.

"Yes… you know after doing some thinking. I will be taking that job offer. You want me to do that photoshoot of the guys. I will do it. I promise you. It will be one of your best."

Rachel just grins softly as she hang up the phone as Susie looked over at her daughter closely. As she knew that smile. As she shook her head as she looked over at her.

"You have the same type of angry like me so I don't think what you just did…"

That when Rachel interrpert her mother as she shook her head slamming her fist down on the counter.

"He should know me by now! He should know I wouldn't just come out of the blue with this while he doing so great right now. You and I both know why I need to tell him now. Why he need to be in her life right now!"

Susie sighed softly as she walked over to her as lift up her chin as she looked into her daughter eyes. As she knew her daughter felt this was the right time for him to know as she spoke.

"Did you tell him why you telling him now?"

Rachel drop her head as she shook her head no as she looked back up at her mother.

"He don't need to know the real reason now because I don't give a damn if he does. After how he .. after…. He just degrade me out there in front of our child. "

Rachel shook her head as she had tears coming down her face as she remember the words he say to her as she place a hand over her heart as she shook her head.

"I can't not forgive him. He made me feel dirty.. he made me feel worthless mom… that wasn't Jonthan Goode I had falling in love with those years back. I realized now he not the same. I have to show and prove him wrong. I am going to start with this job offer."

Rachel whiped her tears as she walked out of the kitchen as she goes up to her daughter room. The little 6 year old was sitting at her little table doing her homework like a good little girl. As she looked up and notice her mother was in the door way. She ran over to her as she hug her mother legs as she looked up at her.

"Did the mean man hurt you mommy?"

Rachel knee down to her daughter level as she place some of her hair behind her ears as she looked over into her eyes.

"No he didn't not to much. He just a old friend of mommy and right now they aren't getting along with each other. I was hoping today you could have met his nicer side but it might be another time. I promise you when you see him again. He won't be like that. He will be nice to mommy and also to you. Ok?"

She hugs her daugter as her daughter place her arms around her mommy neck as she held her closed as she broke the hug as she nods.

"If not I will kick him in the knee!"

Rachel just laughs as she nods softly.

"Ok you can do that. Come on now let go finish your homework so we can go eat some icecream!"

Rachel's daughter grin happy at that thought as she ran back over to the small desk as Rachel started to helped her with her homework. A few days had passed as both Joanthan and Rachel hasn't been in contract with each other. The guys was told to come down to the main office down in Stamford, Connecticut. Joe, Colby and Jonthan was all sitting in a dressing room getting ready for a photoshoot. Joe looked over at Jonthan as he place a hand on his friend shoulder.

"Hey still no news from her?"

Cobly looked over at them as he shook his head as he was fixing himself up.

"I believe he really did mess up. You did call her some things you say you regret calling her. Maybe your two just needed space. If she really believe you should be in your daughter life. She will call you if she like you say a reasonable person then she will."

Jonthan nods softly as he ran his hand over his hair as he shook her head.

"She can also be like her mother when it comes to her tempter. She can really make you feel you should have never cross her. I just hope things had calm down. I remember one time someone called her a ringrat. They wish they never called her that let just say she has a great right hook."

He chuckles softly thinking about that time back in his indy days as he was about to defend her when she came out of nowhere and kick the dude butt. He looked at himself in the mirror making sure everything was in place.

" I am thinking of calling her later today to try to cool things over."

Joe nods softly as he looked over at him.

"I believe that would be best. Are you sure deep down thought the little girl is yours?"

Jonthan nods softly as she looked up at them as he nods.

"She has my eyes… she has my nose.. it my little girl that for sure. She is a great mix of us both together. I had never saw myself as a father because of my past. My past everyone know a bit about and since I didn't have anyone to really show me how to be a parent. I am just scare and don't want to damange this child life."

Cobly and Joe nods as they were walking out of the dressing room down towards where the photoshoot would be taking place as they were listening and talking to him. Joe spoke up.

"Which is understandable and I believe deep down she have a feeling this is why you have gone off her. We can hope right."

As they turned the corner that when they froze in their spot as Jonthan looked over and notice that Rachel was moving things around the set as she walked over to the guys with a grin on her face. Jonthan lower his eyes as he notice it was her as he smirks a bit as he folded his arms looking right at her. Joe and Colby notice the change within him that fast. As they thought he just want to fix things.

"So why are you here?"

Rachel just grins as she walked over to him not taking her own eyes off him as she place her hands on her hips. As she lick her lips with a bit of a smirk.

"Well like you told me. Since I am use your stardom to get this job offer. I was like why don't I just take the job. So I did. So today you will be listening to me. "

Rachel turned on her heels with a grin as she walked away from them as Jonthan bit down on his lip as he held in a scream as he ran a hand in his hair as he started to cursing under his breath. Cobly and Joe never thought they would see this side from him. It was kind of ambusing to see someone can go toe to toe with Jonthan. Rachel was having a great time taking picture of the guys together as a group. She was having a great time. Now she was doing some solos one with the guys. She was taking some pictures of Joe as she smiled over at him.

"Now Joe, you are the strenght of the group. You the one that all the women who watched wrestling which they man were like. So I want you in a way as I am taking this picture show that. You are the strong but silence type. I know if you was interesting I would give you a shoot if the offer is ever open."

Rachel winked at him as Jonthan stood there watching with his arms folded as Colby notice the looked on Jonthan face. As he could tell he didn't like her comment towards Joe. Joe winked back at her to play along with her. As he knew it was all in fun on her part to drive Jonthan jealous a bit. She had Joe do some actions shot also which was the best ones in her eyes. The way he could just spear someone she could tell he use his backround of football in his wrestling which was great. Now it was Cobly turned as she had them bring in a piece of a cage as she looked over at him.

"You are the extreme one of the team. You can do things that other two can do inside of the ring base on your flexible so with you. I was thinking to get you doing some shot off the side of the cage on the ground. Actions shots is great for you to show off your flexible. "

Cloby pat himself on the back as he crack his neck as he looked over at her.

"I think I like you already."

She started to take some great shots of him climbing on the side of the cage. She have a few of him hanging off from it and him just flipping off from it in mid air which was prefect in her mind. Now it was Jonthan turn. As she looked over at him as she want to say how smart he is. How he the master mind of the group and leader of this group. She want to show that within his photos but before she could stop herself she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Now for you in these photos I want to show how much of a jackass you are. Who believe that every damn woman is after you because of your stardom! Who are money hungry hoes! That will do anything for money. So how about we get to work on that!"

Jonthan let out a growl as he started to walked towards her as she was standing her ground as he try to whispers as people was watching on. Cloby was about to walked over but Joe place his hand up to stop him as he was telling him. They need to work this out themselves as Jonthan spoke to her.

"I believe this isn't a great time to talk about this Sugar Lips. We can talk about this in private where there isn't…"

That when she scream on the top of her lungs as she just couldn't hold it back anymore as tears was coming down her face.

"No it the right time! You say things about me that you know damn well that isn't true. You made me feel like dirt. You took everything I have done into the past and throw it up into my face right in front of our little girl! Do you know how that made me feel? Do you know how much you hurted me! Star Light, you broke my heart that day when you say those things about me in front of her. You.. you…"

That when Rachel felt like she couldn't breath as she was having trouble breathing. She place her hand over her heart as she was grabbing her chest. As Jonthan notice this he ran over to her and caught her before she black out into his arms. She wasn't moving he started to freaking out as he held her in his arms.

"Someone call 911 now!"

He check for a pulse as someone else came running over to them as Jonthan was holding her he was hoping she was ok. As he saw her in his arms like that his heart started to break and that when the first time ever they saw


	5. Chapter 5 -Remember I am a fighter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little old Rachel Hardy and her family thank you very much.

Chapter 5

Joe, Colby and Jonathan was all waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to come out. As they were waiting Stephanie had heard what happen at the photo shoot She came walking into the hospital as Jonathan was shaking his leg like crazy as he was worry about Rachel. He didn't know what was happening with her or what was wrong with her. Stephanie stood in the middle of the room as she fold her arms as she eyes the men.

"What happen!"

Jonathan didn't even notice Stephanie was there as his mind was still on how Rachel looked in his arms. Joe and Colby notice that he wasn't paying attention as Joe spoke up for him.

"Rachel and Jonathan had a bit of an argument and now she is in there hospital I don't know if you know but Rachel is an ex from Jonathan past. He just learned a few days ago that he had a daughter."

Colby sighed a bit as he spoke.

"He really didn't take the news to well so him and Rachel had got into a battle of the words way before he knew she would take this offer. So the shoot was going fine but then they started up again. Now she is in there. We have no clue what going on. Since we not family they aren't telling us anything."

Stephanie looked over at Jonathan as she never saw him like this. He was like a little lost child as he started to speak.

"If she dies.. because of our argument I will never forgive myself."

Stephanie sighed softly as she sat by him as she had a feeling that he didn't know. As she wonder if she should tell him or if this was the right time. Stephanie took in a deep breath as she place some of her hair behind her ear.

" Jonathan, you know if I knew she was your ex from your past. I might not have push for you to go to her and talk her into taking this job offer. You see there was a real reason why she didn't want to take the job. In my mind her reason should have push her to take the chance. To do something in her life but now I realized the real reason."

Stephanie looked down a bit as Jonathan looked over at her closely. As anyone know Stephanie hate telling people bad news. When she have to fired people it very hard for her. Jonathan looked over at her as he felt by her saying that she knew something. Colby and Joe was wondering what did Stephanie know as he made Stephanie looked at him. As he spoke in a calm and shaken voice.

"Tell me!"

Stephanie swallow hard as she stood up as she place her hands on her hips as she wonder how should tell him this news. As she started to have some tears in her eyes as Joe and Colby now looking on with a worry looked. As Jonathan now was getting angry because of the fact she wasn't come out with it. As he scream on top of his lungs.

"TELL ME!"

That when he heard Susie behind them as she took a deep breath as she spoke up as she walked over to them.

"She dying you jackass! She has a bad heart. She has been on the list for the last 6 years of her life. Right after giving birth to the little one she had to be put on."

Jonathan turned around on his heels as he just laughs it off as he saw the look on Susie's face as he could tell now she wasn't lying as he sat down in the was like he slam right smack into the wall as he couldn't believe his ears. Susie walked over to him as she sat by him on his right side.

"You didn't know this. She always had problems with her heart. She was borne with a heart murmur it just got worst through out the years. It even got worst when she started to do the drugs. The effects of the drug did a lot to her heart. She was told even not to give birth but she was like no I can't do that to Jonathan. He need to have his child in his life. "

Jonathan shook his head as he looked at her.

"So why she didn't tell me when …."

He then sighed softly as he shook his head. As he thought back to that day as he remember he didn't even let her explain anything. S he sat back shaking his head as he looked down at his hands.

"She was but I started the fight with her that day…"

Susie smirks as she looked over at him as she pat him on the back. It was her way of comforting him. She couldn't stand the man but knew he truly care about her daughter.

"You got that right Jackass. So now she in there fighting for her life. She a fighter remember. You told her she had the strength to beat the drugs. She will do the same here."

That when the doctor came out as he looked over at everyone as Susie walked over to him.

"I am Rachel Hardy mother.. you can share with everyone. How is she doing?"

The doctor nods softly.

"She is in stable condition now but we will have to keep her for a few more tests. I talked to her main doctor and he will be flying in soon. He want to make sure she is ok and he will give the ok for her to leave or not. She just need to stay calm and everything will be ok."

Jonathan was happy to hear she was doing great. That took a lot off his shoulders as Joe and Colby patted him on the back. As Susie looked over at the doctor.

"So can we see her?"

The doctor nods softly.

"Yes she can but just don't get her too excited about anything."

Susie nods softly as she looked over at Jonathan.

"Jackass get in there."

He didn't want to go but he knew he better as he nods as he walked down the hallway. As he was wondering what he will say to her. He stood in the doorway as she was sitting up on the bed with her head back on the pillow as she had her eyes closes. She open them as she move her head to the doorway as she give him a silly face as she pat the side of the bed for him to come in. He slowly walked inside of the room as he sat down slowly as she looked up at him.

"Star light, I am fine so turn that frown into a smile. Dean Ambrose wouldn't be having that ugly mug you have right now. He would be ready to take on the world."

Rachel just smiled over at him as he smirks as he took her hand into his. As he looked over at her.

"You know for a woman that is dying you have a funny way of looking at things."

Rachel just shrugs as she looked over at him.

"Well hey when you know you have a reason to fight. You keep a positive look out on things."

Jonathan just nods softly as Rachel knew that looked of worry as she sighed as she sat up on the bed. As he wraps his arms around her as she pull his head into her chest as she just held him as she place a soft kiss on the top of his head as he started to cry. He held on to her tightly as she rock him in her arms as she held him. She made him looked up at her as she lean her forehead against his.

"Now you got that out. You can stop been cry baby."

They both just laughs as he cup her face and softly place a kiss on her lips as he push her hair behind her ear as he gently would smile up at her.

"So what is our daughter name?"

Rachel just smiled as she looked into up into his eyes. As she smirks.

"Jonatha Hardy Good"

Rachel grins as Jonathan just laughs as he would held her hand in his as he just stare at her because of her beauty a bit as he smirks.

"Well I know your mother didn't like that much to see The Hardy last name be in the middle."

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes as she looked over at him with a nods.

"We fought about it for a whole year. "

Rachel and him both laugh because they knew how pride her mother was been an Hardy. As the silence felt between them she knew what he want to ask her as she sat back on the bed.

"I want to tell you right away after I had her but… then the news about my heart. Mother would had wanted it where you never knew. You know how much mother treasure the fact she has family still around. Since after the death of my father she had held on a tight hold on me and Mark. Now with Mark out of our lives and now Jonatha is here. She feel you will…"

He just nods softly as he looked over at her as he finish it for her.

"That I will be taking the most two important people in her life away from her and she would be alone."

Rachel nods softly as she place some of her hair behind her ear.

"And with the news with me dying. I didn't want her to feel like she would be but then I did a freelance job for WWE on the night your guys debut. I haven't seen you in so many years but once I saw you coming down those stairs. I felt like I was right back at your matches back at HWA. I once again saw that love for wrestling inside of you. That night I have to admit was the best night of photos I took of your guys. That when I knew I need to tell you. Our daughter is so much like you it crazy.."

Rachel laughs softly as she laces her fingers with his as he would nod. He looked over at her.

"So does she know who I am?"

Rachel nods softly.

"She does but right now she want to kick you in the knee."

Jonathan laughs softly as she smirks.

"That my child!"

Rachel laughs softly as Susie and Stephanie walked into the room. Susie walked over to Rachel as she give her daughter a hug as Stephanie smiled softly.

"It great to see you are ok. I just want you to know that we can get someone else to do the photo shoot with Jonathan."

Rachel shook her head as she smirks.

"Remember he is my muse and I am the only one that could get the right shot of the boys. Once the doctor give me the ok. I want to finish that shoot. Let me know what you think of the other worked I did get the chance to finish today. If you want any of it to be redone. I will work on it also."

Stephanie shook her head with a smirks as she folded her arms.

"Are you kidding! Those were great today. I don't want you to redo them. If you really want to do Jonathan shoot after you get out. I will not fight you but I would wish you would at least rest before you do it."

Jonathan shook his head as he looked over at Stephanie.

"That like talking to a wall. She won't do that I have a feeling she will be pushing me to my limit in this shoot."

Susie was fixing up the pillows for Rachel for her back as she finish that. She place the clothes away as she looked over at him.

"I was talking with Stephanie and it seems you and your friends is off for a few days. So Jackass I need you to do something since we will be here and not in Florida."

He wonder what it could be that her mother was actually starting to trust him about. Joe and Colby was sitting in the waiting room as they were waiting for Jonathan He came out with rubbing his hands together with a smiled as he had this looked of thinking also. Joe laughs as he spoke.

"So that must mean everything is ok."

Colby smirk at Joe comment as they were walking out of the hospital to the front door as Jonathan was walking with them. He stop and looked over at the guys. They looked over at him closely as he move his head to the side as they both blink and looked at him want to tell them something but at first didn't know how. Joe fold his arms as Colby was scare to know what he need help with. He walked over to them as he place one hand on each of their shoulders.

"Your two going to be help me babysit."

He grins as he walked away as it hit them as it hit Joe and Colby they started to freaking out as they started chasing after him trying to talk some sense into him. He just grins as they drove off to the airport where Stephanie had a private jet waiting for them to rush to Florida.


	6. Chapter 6 - Don't worry Daddy is here

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little old Rachel Hardy and her family thank you very much.

Chapter 6

It was beautiful day today in Forlida as Jonthna was sitting inside of the school waiting for her father to come pick her up. She heard what happen with her mother and was worry about her. She was scare to be alone with this man especailly after what he had done to her mother the other day. Every time she think about her father screaming at her mother she tighting up her little fist and slam it into her hand. She made the choice when she saw him she was going to kick him hard in the right knee. As she was waiting that when another little boy around the same age with his friends behind him was looking over at her as she was sitting in a chair looking out of the classroom window.

"So looked at the little nerd."

Jonthna really didn't want to be borther where right now inside of her head she had other things to think about. She fixes her dress and bows in her hair as she place her pencil to the paper. As she started to draw on the sheet of paper to igonre him. He got mad at the fact she did that. He pick up the small cup of water and walked over to her and he dump it right all over her head. As the other kids start laughing. Jonthna couldn't believe what he did as she looked over at him. As he laughs in her face.

"What you going to cry!?"

He laughs as she moved her head to the side just like her father would as she just started to laugh herself. That when she pounced the boy to the ground. All the kids was cheering her on as the teacher came running into the room as she pull Jonthna off the little boy she been held by her dress as she was trying to break free. As she pointed her little finger at him.

"He started it!"

The teacher just sighed as she pick her up and place her in the corner as she looked over at her folding her arms.

"But what did I tell you. Next time he start let me know about it."

She walked over to the little boy as he couldn't believe what Jonthna just did to him as he was taking to the nurse. It seems she had just broke his nose. Jonthan, Colby and Joe just had landed as they were driving over to the school. They stop in front of the school as Colby smirks a bit.

"This make me think about when I was little."

Jonthan took off his shades as he place them on the top of his head as he just laughs.

"I bet you was the one jumping off the monkey bars when the teacher would tell you not too."

Colby just laughs because he knew he was right. As they were walking down the school hallway the kids was leaving school with their parents. They couldn't believe they eyes as they started to whisper that "The Sheild" was inside of their school. They couldn't believe they were there. Jonthan looked down at his phone at the text he got from Susie as to what classroom number to look for. He walked down to the classroom as he stood in the doorway with Joe and Colby behind them. As some of the other kids was sitting there waiting on their parents to come get them. They looked up in awe as they notice Jonthan, Joe and Colby standing there. Jonthan just waves at the kids as he smiled at them as he knew they couldn't believe wrestlers was at their school. The teacher of the class walked over to him as she smiled softly.

"How can I help you?"

Jonthan was nervous as he just place his hands in the front of his jeans pockets as he give a nerous smile to her.

"I am Jonthna, father… I am here to pick her up."

The other students blinks as they couldn't believe what they just heard. The nerd of the class is the daughter one of The Sheild members. They started to whisper some more as the teacher turn around and looked over at them. As the remain students just hush up real fast. She clear her thoart as she fixes her glasses.

"Well you will have to go straight down the hallway to the princpal office. Before you got here little Jonthna got in a bit of trouble."

Jonthan nods softly as they turn around walked out of the classroom as the students ran to the doorway to watch as the guys walking down the hallway. Joe just smirks as he looked over at Jonthan.

"So it seems your daughter take after her father someway after all. She in trouble."

Jonthan smirks a bit as he looked over at the guys as he was looking for the princpal office.

"Well she has to take after me someway."

He winks at them with a grin as they just laugh. They notice they were in front of the office as they open the door. Inside of the office was sitting Jonthna as she was looking scare out of her mind. As she had tears in her eyes once she notice Jonthan had walked in. She didn't know what came over him but she ran over to him as she hug his legs as she looked up at him.

"Daddy please don't let them take mommy to jail. I didn't mean to break his nose! I really didn't mean too. He was picking on me and.. and…"

Jonthan looked down into her eyes and could sense his little girl wasn't lying about been picked on. He knees down to her level as he wipe her tears as he place some of her hair behind her ear. He reaches up to her small face and couldn't believe how much she was a perfect mix of both him and Rachel. She looked so much like a little angel to him. He gently would wipe his daughter tears and he want to know who told her that Rachel was going to go to jail for this. He want to break the nose of this person but knew that wouldn't be setting a good example right now. He looked right into her eyes as he give her soft nod as he rub her back to calm her down.

"Mommy isn't going to jail. Don't worry about it. I will take care of this."

He stood up as Jonthna held on to him tightly as she didn't know why but felt safe with her father been there with her right now as he looked over at the guys. He then looked down at her.

"Stay here with your Uncle Joe and Uncle Cobly. I am going to go in there talk to your princpal about this ok. I promise I won't be long."

She nods softly as Joe pick her up into his big arms as Cobly started to make funny faces to her to try to make her laughs. Which was working a bit because she starting laughing. Jonthan walked over to the prinpcal door and knocks gently on it. As he looked into the small office sitting there was a bald man around his 40s behind the desk. In front of him was a sharp busniess man with the little boy who Jonthan believe Jonthna nose broke. He looked over at them.

"I am Jonthna Father. Right now her mother had something come up which she couldn't make it today to pick her up. So I am here to pick her."

The princpal was about to say something as the busniess man smirks a bit as he crossed his leg as he looked over at the Jonthan.

"Well I see why your daughter must believe to volinece is the answer to solve her problems. You that wrestler from WWE Dean Ambrose aren't you. Well just to let you know. I will be sending you the bill for my son but then again I really don't think you be able to afford to paid it all. "

He just grins as his son just couldn't believe that Dean Ambrose was standing right there in front of him. In his mind he knew now he mess with the wrong little girl as he started to worry as he started to pull on his father suit jacket.

"Daddy it was my fault. I threw the water all over her head."

The man looked over at his son as he shook his head.

"Even thought it was. She shouldn't have hit you. So they will have to pay for it."

Jonthan walked over to him as the man stood up not backing down as he wasn't either.

"First Dean Ambrose is just my name when I am on tv. When I am not on tv it Jonthan Good. The father of Jonthna Hardy Good. If you really believe I won't be able to afford. Oh don't worry I will pay you in full for it. I will talk to my daughter about what she had done. I am not making excuse for her behavior but as her father I will handle it. So you must have been the one that told her that her mother will be going to jail for her action. I would like to know what make you believe you have the right to say something like that about her mother to her."

The man just shurgs his shoulders as he looked over at Jonthan right into his eyes as the Princpal swallow hard as he could feel the tension in the office as he spoke up.

"I believe gentelman this isn't good for your two to be acting like this in front of the children. Mr. Good I am sorry that little Miss Good had to hear sure a comment from Mr. Smith. I apolized on behalf of the school and also him for that. Please why don't you just take little Miss Good home. I will forward you the bill for Little Me. Smith throught Miss. Hardy."

Jonthan tighten up his fist as he calm himself down. As he just want to punched the guy right in the nose also for him and his son to have matching burises but he just held himself back. He looked over the Princpal as he took the pen on the desk and a piece of paper as he wrote down his number and address as he hand the paper to him.

"You don't have to do that. You can just send it to it here."

He turn on his heels about to walked out as Mr. Smith smirk a bit as he looked over at him.

"You know Mr. Golden you didn't have to apolized on my behalf because Little Miss. Good need to know that because her mother will end up in jail for something. I bet as right now that why she isn't here why don't you share with us why she isn't here handling this matter herself. Oh I know why. She must have been caught stealing something. You know those black people are always doing something dumb that end them up in jail."

Mr. Smith had his hands inside of his pockets as he just laugh a bit as Mr. Golden couldn't believe his comment as he shook his head.

"Mr. Smith I will not let you stand here in my office…."

Before he could even get the words out Jonthan had turn around as he ran full speed and tackle Mr. Smith down on the ground hard. The little boy just blinks as Joe, Colby and Jonthna ran over to the door as she notice her father standing over the man as he looked down at him. Mr. Smith was holding his ribs as he ws sitting up as he pointing his finger at him as he looked over at Mr. Golden.

"CALL THE POLICE I WANT THIS MAN ARREST!"

Mr. Golden looked over at him shaking his head.

"I will not do sure thing! I believe Mr. Smith, I have been getting complaints about your son from the students all the time. As of today in my eyes he had learn his lesson in bullying. I just hope his father had learn the same thing. Mr. Good don't worry about no bills or anything. I will settle this and tell Miss. Hardy to get well soon. "

Jonthan nods as he walked over to the door as Jonthna couldn't believe it as she wrap her hand around one of his fingers as they walked out of the office. As her other students was looking right at them walking down the hall with her father. She couldn't help but to have a big grin on her face as she was saying that right this is my father. Don't mess with mommy or me because he will kick your butts for us. It was the weekend as Rachel was still back in the hostaipal. They were still running tests on her. Jonthan has been staying at her home to make it easier for Jonthna to feel comfortable to be sleeping in her own bed. He had lay out her clothes for her on the bed. As he was waiting for her to change Colby and Joe had just arrived. As Colby was rubbing his hands together as he grins.

"I can't wait for today. It going to be so much fun. April and Celeste will be coming along with us. They are going to meet us there."

Jonthan nods as he grins.

"I don't see the problem that would be great so then your guys don't have to feel you need to be around me and Jonthna all the time. Plus I would love for her to meet some of the others I worked with. Since I want to try to bring her to a show down the road."

They nods as Joe wanted to know how he was going to take this information as Joe lean against the counter in the kitchen as they notice Jonthan was taking the role of a father important. As he was packing a little breakfast for her since they won't have time to eat it there. Colby looked over at him as he clear his thoart as Joe as ran his hand into his hair as Jonthan knew that look. As he shook his head.

"She better not be coming."

Joe nods softly as Colby looked over at him as he jump on to the counter as he pick up an apple off the counter as he bite into it after he shine it a bit.

"The girls was talking about meeting us and she over heard them and invited herself. Do you really think they want her to come?"

Jonthan didn't like this at all as he sighed softly.

"I just hope she don't try to mess this up for my little girl. I will make sure she know I don't want anything to do with her."

The guys believe this will be interesting as they turned their head into the kitchen doorway. Jonthna was standing there in her pair of blue jeans with a supergirl shirt on as she walked over to her father as she grins over at her uncles. She give them both a hug as Joe gently playfully ticlkes hers She started laughing as he looked down at her.

"So are you ready to go on all the rides today?"

Jonthan made her stand in front of him as he started to work on her hair. As he try to braid it as she had one briad going one way and the other one going the other way. The guys held in a laugh as they felt bad for the little girl but knew once the girls notice her hair. They will fix it. Jonthna didn't want to hurt her daddy feelings as she just held in what she really want to say to him about her hair as she just reply back to Joe.

"I can't wait. I would love to get on all of them with daddy today!"

Jonthan just smiled as he looked down at her as he hand her little lunch bag as he knows.

"Well if you want that to happen then we better get going. I just want to let you know we are going to meet some other friends of Daddy at the fair too."

She nods softly as she wondering who could these people were. She place in her mind to get her parents together as she hope it wasn't another girl trying to get to closed to her daddy. She will make sure it won't happen. Meanwhile the girls was waiting for the guys in the gate as April and Celeste was waiting for the guys. April just smiled as she notice the time as she looed over at Celeste.

"Just maybe she won't show up. Which will be the best. This should be a day for him to have fun with his daughter."

Celeste nods softly as she ran her hand into her hair as she place her hands on her hips as she fixes her shades on her face.

"I hope she don't show up either because I have a feeling if she does something bad is going to happen. I am hoping the guys get here before she does then we can lost her for good."

They looked up as they both signed as they notice Victoria better know to everyone as Alicia Fox with her hair in curls wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a low cut shirt on came walking over towards them with her shades on her face. The girls just smiled over at her as she them a fake hug. She really isn't friends with them but once she heard the girls were seeing Colby and Joe. She felt she need to be friends with them in order to get closer to Jonthan but Jonthan don't want anything to do with her. In his mind she was someone you need to stay far away from because she is know for trouble. She grins over at the girls.

"So when all the guys is coming? I am hoping they be here soon."

April looked took in a deep breath as she looked over at him.

"I truly believe you shouldn't have come. As of right now this isn't a good time for him. You can say…."

Celeste didn't believe it was Victoria busniess to know what going on with Jonthan as she poke April side as she looked over at her. Victoria notice the poke as she want to know what it was but that when she heard a little scream.

"AJJJJ! Daddy that AJ!"

That when Victoria notice this little girl coming out of nowhere as she ran over to the girls as she just stood there in front of the girls as she just couldn't believe her eyes as she clap her hands together.

"Also.. Kayltin and.. .. Alicia Fox. I am fans of your just like I am of my daddy!"

She giggles as she started to skipping around the girls just like April would as AJ around the ring as April and Celeste just laughs as Victoria just rolled her eyes as she stop the little girl in front of her as she got into the little girl face.

"Look right now isn't a good time to borther us little girl."

The little girl didn't like how Victoria got into her face and before Victoria knew it the little girl kick her right into the knee as Celeste and April busted into laughing as Victoria started to hold her knee as she let out a growl.

"You brat! I …..should…"

That when Victoria had her hand up ready to hit the little girl as her hand got caught in mid air as she heard a voice she didn't expect to hear.

"Little Bit she is daddy friend. I am sorry if she was mean to you."

Victoria swallow hard as the little girl growls over at her as she ran over to April and hide behind her legs as Victoria just grins softly trying to play it off. As she place her hand on to his chest. He slap it away as he didn't even acknowledge her as he hope she took the hint. As he looked over at April and Celestle with a smile.

"So are your two ready for a day of a fun?"

April notice Jonthna hair as she shook her head laughing as she started to fixes Jonthna braids as she looked over at him.

"You got that right but I believe you first need a lesson in brading hair. "

He smirks as Jonthna felt her hair as Celestia let her see herself in her glasses as Jonthna just giggles as she ran looked over at her daddy.

"I think we are ready. "

She walked over to him as she took his hand and pull him into the park as everyone else was laughing. As they knew it was going to be a long fun day. Victoria let out a growl as she didn't knew that Jonthan had a daughter. In her mind she will need to make this little girl disappear or have her go with the others in order for her to have the specail day she is hoping for in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7 - Don't mess with my family

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little old Rachel Hardy and her family thank you very much.

Chapter 7

Everyone was having a blast at the fair but Victoria. She was having a misery time since Jonthan was igorning the heck out of her. Jonthna couldn't stand Victoria because she could tell her father didn't want the lady around. She wished her mother was around because she knew would have this woman run far away from her father. It was time to eat and everyone found a table to sit down. Victoria was sitting alone one one side as Jonthna was sitting in between April and Celestle.

"I bet you tired don't you want daddy to take you home to mommy. I bet this has been a long day for you."

April and Celestle couldn't believe this woman as Jonthna might be a kid but she wasn't dumb as she shook her head as she grins looking over at Victoria.

"Nope. I am having so much fun with daddy today."

She giggles softly as she knew this woman must not know her mother wasn't even home but wasn't going to give her information that she felt her father believe this woman didn't need to know. As she move her head to the side and looked right at her with a grin just like her father.

"But I know my daddy would love for you to go home so we can have a great day. So why don't you go home since it seems you a little tired."

April and Celestle held in a small laugh as Victoria couldn't believe this little girl. As she could tell she was just like her father. Victoria just smirks as she winks over at the little girl with a smile.

"Well I don't think that will happen."

As Jonthna looked over at her with her own smile as she winks back at her.

"We will see about that."

Vicotria blinks as April and Celestle just laugh as Celestle looked over at Victoria.

"How does it feel to be out smart by a little child? I really do think you need to give up hope. He doesn't want you Vicotria."

Victoria just rolled her eyes as the guys came back to the table as Joe and Colby sat by April and Celestle oppsite side. Jonthna got up before her father could sit down. She sat in between him and Vicotia. The others notice this even Jonthan as he place the food down. He gently playfully mess up her hair as he winks at his daughter. He knew she could tell he didn't want Victoria at all. Everyone was eating food as Victoria looked around as she looked over at Jonthan.

"Where is my food?"

Jonthan smirks as Jonthna was eating on a hotdog as he looked over at her with a shurg.

"I was wondering why you wasn't on the line with us. I wasn't going to get it for you."

Victoria couldn't believe it as she got up from the table as she walked away from the guys as they all bursted into laugher. She stomp her foot to get on the line for food. Jonthan looked over at everyone with a smile.

"I hope everyone is having a great time even thought someone came on our little trip here that wasn't suppose to be here."

They all nods softly as April hnad him over his camera as he was looking at the pictures she took of him and Jonthna together. He really loved them as he looked over at her with a soft smile.

"Thank you for taking these for me."

Jonthna want to see them as he show them to her she loved them also as she grins up at him.

"Mommy is going to love them."

He nods with a soft smile as he thought about Rachel. He really hope she was ok and have something in planned for both once she get home. He hope she get home before he have to get back on the road. That when his phone rang as he answer it. He nods softly to whoever it was on the other line as he nods. He hang up the phone as he looked down at Jonthna as she was finishing eating. He place a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You have to wait one more day for mommy. Do you think you can stay with Daddy for one more day?"

Jonthna nods softly but deeply she was hoping her mother would be home but understood why she couldn't as he notice the look. It hurt him to see his little girl like that but he looked over at the others with a wink. They knew by the wink something else was going to happen. Victoria came over to the table with her small box of food as she place her soda on the table. Jonthna looked over at watching for her. Once Vicotira sat down she knock her soda into her lap. Victoria let out a scream as Jonthan mess up Jonthna hair with a smirk on his face. As Jonthna had this sweet look on her face.

"I am so sorry. Daddy I didn't mean to do it."

He nods as Victoria couldn't believe it as she got up from the table as she walked over to the bathrooms as Jonthan just winks at his daughter.

"Once you get home there going to be a surprise for you."

Jonthna couldn't believe it as she started to wonder what could be the surprise as she hug her father. Little did they knew someone was watching them all from afar. He sip his drink as he kept watching them as he started to get angry. Jonthna told her father she need to go to the bathroom. He point to where they were and she nods. She walked over to them as Victoria was coming out of them. She grab Jonthna by the arm as she pull her to the side as she point her finger down at her.

"You need to face it little girl. Your mother and daddy isn't going to get back together as long there is in air in my lungs. So you need to start acting like a good little girl. Or once me and your father is together I make sure that you NEVER see him again."

Jonthna couldn't believe this woman say this to her as she tighten her fist on her side as she looked into her eyes as tears coming down her face as she kick Victoria right into the knee. Victoria goes to grab her but she couldn't as Jonthna ran away from her. As Victoria started to chase after her but as she watched in horror as a male black man grab the little girl from behind as he ran off with her. Victoria knew that Jonthan would be mad at her but she need to tell him she scream on the top of her lungs for everyone to hear as she pointing towards him.

"STOP HIM! HE just grab that kid!"

Everyone in the park notice the man running with the child as they try to stop him. Jonthan and the others notice this too as he notice what child was in this guy arms. He started to turn into something else as Joe, Colby and him all ran after the man as Victoria walked over to the girls as she had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't like the brat but didn't want that to happen…..Jonthan will blame me if something happen to his daughter… "

She was worry as April and Celestle sighed softly as she rub her back to comfort her. As the guys was pushing their way throught the crowd. They were now running in the parking lot. The person turned around and Jonthan couldn't believe who it was as him and the person made eye connect. As a car came out of nowhere and he jump into the car with Jonthna. As it drove off as the guys stop catching their breathe as they notice the looked from Jonthan's face.

"Who was that?"

Joe say after he catching his breath as he looked over Jonthan. As he ran a hand into his hair as he kick over a trash can as he made eye contract with the guys.

"Mark… Rachel's brother."

The guys didn't know much about him but knew that Jonthna was in trouble. Jonthan walked back inside of the place as he walked right over to Vicotoria as he grab her by the arms as he looked right into her eyes.

"Hear it now.. Hear me clear! If something happen to my daughter I will NEVER forgive you. I don't want you. My heart is with the mother of my daughter who is fighting for her life. Now I have to tell her just maybe she just lost her daughter that could kill her! So Thank you for ruin what could have been the best day of my life!"

He growls as he push her away as Victoria was in shocked by his words as she had tears coming down her face as she didn't mean for it turn like this. April and Celestle sighed softly as they saw this coming. As they left with the others as Victoria stood there in shocked as she couldn't believe what happen. She just want to be with him. She didn't mean to ruin his life as she slowly sat down on the bench as she prayed and hope his daughter will come back safetly not only for him but the little girl mother. Meanwhile at the house Rachel was sitting there waiting as Jonthan arrived with his friends. Rachel saw his face as she knew something happen. She couldn't believe her brother would do this but knew why he would. As she stood up and grab her stuff as she kept herself calm.

"I know where he could have take her. He just upset at the fact I told him he can't be in our lives anymore. He told me he never was going to get clean so I told him you can't be in my life and Little Bit life anymore."

Jonthan shook his head as he looed over at her.

"Still don't give him the right to kidnapped my daughter!"

Rachel walked over to Jonthan as she place her hand on his right cheek as everyone was watching and saw the power she had over him. Colby and Joe couldn't believe as they watch Jonthan closed his eyes just at her touch. They saw his angry leaving him as she place a soft kiss on his lips as he lean his forehead against her.

"You not going alone. I am coming with you."

Rachel knew she couldn't stop him as she just nods as he looked over at the others.

"I call your guys once everything is over with. I am sorry for today I hope it…"

Joe and the others all shook their head as April and Celestile hug Rachel as they looked over at them.

"We just want Sweetpea to be ok."

Rachel smiled over at them as she place some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well I have a feeling she is but don't worry too much and Star Light will call your guys once we have her home."

Joe smirks as him and Colby laugh at Jonthan nickname she has for him as he turn a bit red as the girls giggles at him turning red as Jonthan looked over at Rachel.

"Sugar Lips.. let go ok."

She laughs as she grab his hand and lace her fingers with his as they walked over to the car as they got in and drove off. Meanwhile at Mark's place he was packing his bag as he looked over at a very scare Jonthna. She was told to stay away from her uncle which she understood why he was always strange. He always scare her as he looked over at her.

"Hey don't be scare of me. I promise you everything is going to be fine. We just will need to go on a trip."

Jonthna shook her head as she looked over at him.

"Can we call Mommy and Grandma please!"

He walked over to her as he got down on his knee down to her eye level as he shook his head.

"No we can't I promise you I am going to take great care of you. I am your uncle. Uncle always take care of their family member."

That when they heard a knock at the door as he heard his sister voice on the other side.

"Mark… let me in please… "

Jonthna couldn't believe her ears as she got up from the chair as she started to run towards the door but was grab from behind as she try to get out of his grip.

"Mommy!"

Mark scream at towards the door as he shook his head.

"NO! You don't want me in your life! Then you don't want Jonthna in your life either!"

Jonthan gently move Rachel out of the way as he now started to banging on the door trying to open it as he scream throught it.

"Mark! Look man I know you scare I am going to hurt Jonthna like I did your sister but I promise you. That is all in the past. I am here now for them Mark. You scaring her. I can tell in her voice she is. Let Rachel in at least to see her."

Jonthna heard her father voice as she let out a scream with tears coming down her face.

"Uncle Mark let me go! Daddy and Mommy is here!"

Mark then did the unthinkingable as he took Jonthna and threw her hard against the wall as he scream out.

"NO! "

Jonthan heard the little thump against the wall and Jonthna screaming out in pain. That was it as he looked over at Rachel as he stood back and kick the door down. He walked into the house as he pick up Mark by the throart and slam him hard down on the floor. Rachel ran over to Jonthna checking on her. It was like with Jonthan something came over him as he started hit and hit Mark over and over again. Rachel notice this as she ran over to him as she pull him off of her brother as she looked up at him as he had angry in his eyes. Rachel cup his face as she made him looked over at Jonthna as she was sitting up as he ran over to his daughter and hug her closed as Rachel looked over at her brother. She had nothing to say to him. As Jonthan pick up Jonthna and they both walked out of the house with Mark laying on the floor in pain bleeding.


	8. Chapter 8 - We going on a trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little old Rachel Hardy and her family thank you very much.

Note: Again this is a story. I am not saying this his life it just a story.. so please don't take this as real. please don't.

Chapter 8

Rachel and Jonthan was driving in the car as he kept on looking back at in the back seat at each stop light. He was making sure that Jonthna was really ok. They had took her to the hosptail to make sure she was. As from there the cops was called but her brother was gone by the time they got there. Jonthan took in a deep breath as he looked over at Rachel.

"You should have let me…"

Rachel shook her head as she place her hand over his free hand as she shook her head as she looked out of the window and then back over at him.

"It wouldn't have solve anything. You would have been in jail and then your carrer would have been over. I don't want that for you."

Jonnthan pull up into her parking lot as the car came to a stop. He climb out of the car and open the back door as he gently pick up Jonthna up into his arms. Susie was standing in the doorway as she ran over to them as she gently rub the back of her granddaughter. As he place a kiss on her cheek as she looked over at Jonthan with a bit of a smirk.

"Asshole you did good."

He just chuckles softly as he walked ahead of Rachel and Susie into the house. He had gone to put Jonthna into bed as Susie and Rachel sat down in the living room. Rachel couldn't believe her day as she looked over at her mother with a soft smile.

"Everything is fine mom."

Susie nods softly as she looked over at her as she smirks.

"So your two back together?"

Rachel didn't know what to think as what was going on with her Jonthan as she still was trying to figure out some other things. As she looked over at her mother as she shurgs softly.

"I would love that but at the same time. I don't want him to watch me as my health get worst. I don't want him to remember me sick. I want him to remember me in other ways."

Susie nods softly as she looked over at her as she reach over for her daughter hands and nods softly.

"Then you your two need to talk about this because if your guys keep going on like your two are going. I have a feeling there will be some hurt feelings and I am not talking about your two."

Rachel knew who she was talking about when she mention that. The most important person in this puzzle Jonthna. Rachel got up off the couch as she walked up the stairs. As she stood in the doorway of the bedroom as she watch as Jonthan was laying down in the bed with Jonthna. She was holding on tightly to her father. As he held her closed to him as he had falling a sleep with her on the bed. Rachel walked over to the bed as she grab the blanket and place it over them both. As she place a kissed on the forehead on both of their heads as she goes into her room to get ready for bed. In the morning Jonthan and Jonthna at the same time woke up as they both sat up in the room at the same time rubbing their sleepy eyes. They both started to smile in their half sleepy state as they looked at each other as Jonthna giggles.

"Pancakes!"

Jonthna jump up out of the bed as she start running out of the room. Jonthan just laughs softly as he got out of the bed with her as he follow right behind her closely. Jonthna stop in the middle of the floor as she winks at her father. Jonthan smirks as he stood by her as he move his head back and fourth as she did the same thing as her father as she smirk.

"ON your… mark.. get set…."

Jonthan started running before he say go as he laughs softly.

"Cheater,!"

They both started running down the start to run down the stairs at the same time. Susie shook her head as she looked over as she was watching the news on the tv on the couch.

"He a big jackass."

She looked back at the tv as Rachel laughs as she watch them both running into the kitchen together as Jonthna beat him to their chair first as she pat herself on the back. He stood there looking down at her with a smirk.

"You know you cheated right."

Jonthan grins up at him as he would playfully mess up her hair as he tap her nose. She would wiggle her nose as she just laughs as Rachel would watched them together. It was something she want to see for the longest time. As they were talking she grab her camera as she took some pictures of them. Jonthna looked down at her plate as she looked over at her mother. She notice she had the camera in her hand she drop her head down into her father lap as she scream out.

"MOOMMMM not even dress yet!"

Jonthan just laughs softly as he looked over at Rachel. As they both laugh as he remember why he had falling for Rachel those years back. It was her smile that caught his eyes from afar in the room. Rachel placed her camera down as she grab the plate of pancakes and place them in the center of the table. As she looked over at Jonthan and Jonthna.

"I just got some news that I think your both will like."

Jonthna sat back up as she saw the pancakes as she place a pancakes on to her mother and father plate and then hers. Jonthna started to eating as Jonthan started to fix up his pancakes. As he wonder what it could be.

"What news is that?"

Rachel place some choclate chips on top of her pancakes as she looked over at him.

"Well it has to do with you Jonthan. They would like for me to be at Extreme Rules and take pictures of your guys championship match. So Litte Bit you get the chance to see Daddy right up in the front row this weekend."

Jonthna drop her fork as she couldn't believe it as she clap her hands together as she looked over at her dad.

"Daddy I know you will become a Champion."

Jonthan just smiled as he play in her hair as he smirks as he stuff his face as he swallow and smiled at her.

"We will see kiddo."

Jonthan smiled over at Rachel as she return the smile as Jonthna felt like a family for once in her life. The little girl was happy to see both mother and father was sitting with her at the table eating breakfast together. A few days had passed as it was time for Extreme Rules as Jonthan was in the locker room with the guys getting ready for tonight. Jonthna was walking with Rachel towards the guys locker room as she notice Victoria was talking with some of the girls. Jonthna pull on her mother shirt as she pointed her out. Rachel looked down at her as they walked over to her. Victoria looked down at Jonthna as she knee down to her level.

"Hey there, I was hoping you was ok."

Jonthna nods softly as she looked up at her mother as Rachel gives her the eye as Jonthna drop her head as she then looked back up at her.

"I am sorry for running away from you when I did at the fair and also for kicking you."

Victoria knew it was hard for this little girl to say that to her but she shook her head softly as she looked at her.

"I should be the one telling you sorry. I am sorry for the way I was acting. I was't acting like an adult like I should have."

Victoria stood up as she looked over at Rachel as she ran her hand into her hair.

"I want to say sorry to you. I am sorry for the way I acted that day towards your daughter it just…"

Rachel laughs softly as she shook her head with a soft smile.

"Don't worry when it comes to Jonthan I know how women can be with him but just know this. I just know next time you mess with my daughter or anyone does. They will not be able to walk again."

Rachel just grins as Victoria swallow hard as Rachel took Jonthna's hand as they walked away from her down the hallway to the guys locker room as Victoria stood there in horror.


	9. Chapter 9 - Take Mommy out

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little old Rachel Hardy and her family thank you very much.

Chapter 9

Jonthna knock on the door as the guys inside of the locker room getting ready. Jonthan was still getting ready but Joe and Cobly was ready. They scream out towards the locker room.

"Come in."

Rachel push the door open as she Jonthna came running inside as she had on a The Sheild shirt on with some small black gloves that her father had got her with a pair of blue jeans. She had her mother place her hair in pig tails as she looked up at her "uncles" with a grin. As she pose for them as they laugh as they motion their fist towards her as she giggles and place her fist next to theirs as she grins.

"Tonight everyone is going to be a champion. I can feel it! Right mommy. They all will be Champions!"

Rachel laughs as she hope they would be because if they didn't. Jonthna will feel bad and think it was her fault they weren't as she looked down at her daughter as she just nods softly.

"Yes they will be."

Joe pick her up into his arms as she giggles as he looked up at her.

"How about us three go see Uncle Glen and Uncle Bryan we should wish them good luck for the match also."

Jonthna agree as Colby looked over at Rachel. Rachel just smiled as she looked over at the guys.

"I make sure we meet your guys by the stairs before the show started."

They nod as they walked out of the locker room leaving her alone in there. As the door closed Rachel sat down on the bench as she waited for Jonthan to come out of the bathroom. Jonthan came out as he smiled over at her he was almost ready he had on his black pants with his black shirt he had a towel wraped around his head.

"So tonight could be the night.."

Rachel got up as she walked over to him as she grab the black vest and helped place it on him. As she hook it up for him as she made sure it was on him right. As she looked up at him with a soft smiled as she wa caught up looking into his eyes as she nods.

"In my eyes what I know will be good for busniess they should…"

Jonthan just laughs as he rub her arms softly as he looked down at her into her dark brown eyes.

"Let just hope Sugar Lips."

Rachel nods softly as she drop her head as she place some of her hair behind her ear. She was getting nervous and Jonthan could tell she was. He gently lift her chin up as he looked down into her eyes.

"Don't worry I will be fine in the match. I know that look. You always have that look before my matches but don't have to worry tonight match isn't going to be as crazy as my others in the past. So no weapons or anything like for tonight match. You have to remind WWE is PG right now."

He smirks as Rachel just laughs softly as she remember that but she is always worry about him going inside of the ring.

"I just don't want Jonthan to get upset if something bad happen to her father out there."

Jonthan wraped his arms around Rachel's waist as he lean his forehead down against her as he spoke.

"I think her mother is trying to use her as a excuse right now in my eyes."

He smirks as she would just laughs as she gently push him away from her as Jonthan crack his neck as he looked over at her.

"You just take great pictures of us like always. Come on it almost show time."

Rachel nods as they both walked out of the locker room to meet the guys by the curtains. As they were standing by the curtian Rachel took a couple more photos of the guys with Jonthna. Jonthna felt like she was the serect four member of the group as she started to have that love for the busniess growing inside of her just like her father this moment. It was time for show and it started. Rachel had Jonthna sitting with one of the guards as she want to get a picture of the guys walking down the stairs when they came out. She got some great shots as she watched as the others letting "Dean" came down the stairs alone. She thought it was strange but she shurg it off. She came back down to the front steps as she just watches the match with Jonthna. It was like going back in time in her mind. As she watched Jonthan in the ring. Jonthna was cheering her father on with a huge smile. There was moments she would just watch her father in slience as she took in how he would do some moves. When her father placed Kofi into the chicken wing her eyes when big. As she was making a note in her head for him to teach her that move. Jonthna was just taking in everything inside of her mind. When Kofi came out of nowhere with trouble in paradise to Dean Jonthna got worry. As she pouts as she would bang on the barriage for her father to get up. Rachel watched on as she was cheering for him too. Kofi brought him insid eof the ring and cover him. Dean kicked out on the counted of 2 as the fans was cheering. Now once Kofi missed the second Trouble in Paradisa and Dean had this smirks on his face licking his lips. Rachel knew that look as she just grins covering her mouth as she watched as Dean smash Kofi head down into the mat with his new headlock driver move. Dean is the new Untied States Champion. Jonthna was so happy she was jumping up and down as she grin. Rachel just laughs and had some tears in her eyes as she knew this was just one more steps closer for him to get the real title he truthful should have one that day. The day he will become the WWE Champion or World Heavyweight Champion title. As she watched him been picked up by Roman and Seth she had a huge grins on her face. The show was finished once they got into the back Jonthna run into the locker room as Rachel watches on with a grins as she threw herself into her father arms.

"I knew you could do it daddy! I knew you could."

Jonthan just laughs as he looked over at his daughter as she saw that looked in her eyes once she place her eyes on his watched as she would would run her fingers across the title as she knew she would like to have a title just like him one day. He playfully mess up her hair as he looked down at her.

"I am happy that you could come and see me win."

Rachel smiled over at the guys as she give Joe and Colby hugs for their title wins as she Jonthna ran over to them also as she giggles.

"We all Champs tonight!"

Rachel looked over at them as she just laughs.

"I need to see Stephanie I will be right back is it ok if I leave Jonthna here with your guys."

They nod as they walked out of the locker room as Jonthan looked over at Jonthan as he looked at her with a serious look.

"You stay here inside of the locker room as me and the guys go jump into the shower real fast."

She nods as she watch them go into the shower arena in the locker room. As she made sure they were gone she grins to herself as she rub her little hands together. She climb off the bench as she open the front locker room door slowly. As she left it open by a crack as she ran right next door to Triple H locker room as she knock on the door. The door slowly open as Aurora Rose Levesque open the locker room door. She smiled over at her new friend she met a few days ago.

"Hey Jonthna."

Jonthna smiled softly as she waves over to her friend as she looked over at her.

"Question,do you think it will be if I hang out with you tonight in your room?"

Aurora Rose looked over at her with a grin on her face as she clap her hands together.

"A sleep over! I don't see why not! Hold on let me find out!"

Aurora Rose ran back inside of the locker room as she walked over to her father as he had just came out of the bathroom. He give her a nod as she ran back over to Jonthna with a grin.

"Papa say it will be fine. I can't wait! We are going to have so much fun!"

Jonnthna giggles softly as she nods as she hugs her with a smile.

"I believe so too."

Jonthna waves goodbye to her as she ran back inside of her father locker room as she felt her planned was in working motion. The first part is as she waited for her father to come out. In a few mintues Jonthan had came out of the bathroom with a shirt on and hair wet as he notice that his daughter had start to try to put away some of his stuff away herself. He just laughs a bit as he walked over to her and place his gear into his gym bag as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Little Bit."

Jonthna smiled as she looed up at her father.

"So you going to take mom out tonight right? Aren't you going to go celebrate?"

Jonthan was going to go out with the guys tonight to celebrate but he didn't think Rachel would had want to come. They still haven't talk much about what has been going on with them. He shurgs softly as he looked over at her.

"I believe your mother would like to spend some time with you."

Jonthan shook her head as she looked up at him.

"I am going to sleep over in Aurora Rose room tonight we having a sleepover. So mommy will be alone. You should take her out Daddy."

Jonthan was about to say something when Rachel came inside of the locker room. As she looked over at Jonthna as she offer her hand to her.

"We should get going to the hotel Jonthan."

Jonthan looked over at her father as he looked over at his daughter and then back up at Rachel as he smiled over at her.

"I see your guys tomorrow before your leave if I don't be too much.. you know."

Rachel nods softly with a smiled as she looked over at him with a smile.

"I will understand if you don't. You have fun tonight you deserved it. I am happy for you Jonthan. "

Jonthan smiled over at her as he ran his hand into his hair as he place them inside of his pants pocket.

"Thank you and it means a lot coming from you."

Rachel walked out of the locke room with her mother as Colby smirks him and Joe was watching from the bathroom doorway as they looked over at him.

"You know your little girl just set that up for you to ask Rachel out tonight?"

Jonthan knew that but he just felt maybe Rachel want some space still as he looked over at the guys with a smirk.

"Hey I can always go out with Rachel. When will I have the chance to hang out with my brothers with our first titles wins from WWE. I am ready to throw back some beers tonight. Come on let go celebrated."

He grab his bag as he just grins with the title over his right shoulder as he walked out of the locker room. The guys watched him shaking their head.


	10. Chapter 10 - Stop It

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little old Rachel Hardy and her family thank you very much.

Chapter 10

Rachel was sitting in the hotel room alone as she was laying down in the bed watching tv. Jonthan was down the hallway she was going to stay the night with Aurora Rose. Rachel set up on the bed as her daughter words was echoing in her head.

"You should go out Mommy… go have fun with daddy."

Rachel shook her head as she looked over at the time. She fought with the thoughts that was inside of her head as she climb out of the bed and goes into the shower. In a few mintues she had on a pair of apple bottom jeans with short sleeve on as she place on some light makeup. She place on her lips some lipgloss as she chec herself in the mirror. She place a headbang on her head as she grab her purse as she started to walk down the hallway. It hit her she had no clue where the guys would be. She walked down to Stephanie and Hunter room as she knock on the softly. Stephanie walked over to the door as she open it softly as she notice the girls was in the back of her jumping up and down on the bed. As Stephanie winks over at her.

"So someone is going out tonight."

Rachel just blushes as she bite down on her lip.

"Do you happen to know…"

Stephanie knew what she want to know as she just gently smile.

"We had rent out a whole club spot tonight for the wrestler down the road. Now too far from the hotel they should be there celebrating. If not there I have no clue."

Rachel nods softly as she thank her as she walked away. Stephanie closed the door and winks over at Jonthna as Jonthna just giggles softly as she hope it work tonight. Rachel arrived down at the club as people was hoping to get in but couldn't. She walked over to the bouncer as she hold up her WWE Backtstage passed as he let her inside of the place. The music was blasting like crazy. Everyone was having fun and she notice over on one site the guys was drinking and having a blast. She just smiled as she walked over to the table as Jonthan notice Rachel had arrived. He couldn't believe how pretty she was. He took in everything as he just stare for a few mintues before Joe snapped his fingers.

"Move over man."

Jonthan just nods as he did as Joe made room for her as she slide next to Jonthan. As Colby looked over at her with a grin.

"It great to see you Rach. What would you like a drink?"

At the same time Jonthan and Rachel spoke.

"A Corona with a lime."

Jonthan laughs a bit as Rachel did also as Colby shook his head to go get her drink as she looked over at him.

"So you still remember?"

Jonthan place his arm around her shoulder as he whispers into her ear softly.

"I never forget anything about you."

Rachel just blushes as he smile as he reaches over with his other hand and grab his beer drinking it. As Rachel notice all of the wrestler was there for the night enjoying themselves. The song chance to "Rich Girl" by Louchie Lou & Michie One came on as she stood up and pull Jonthan by the arm as he was shaking his head.

"I don't think so."

Rachel just laughs as she pull him down on to the dance floor with her as she started to dance to the music with him as he stood there. As she laughs as she playfully place her hands on his hips move them back and fourth as he just laughs. They started to dance to the music as she turn around and place her hands around his neck with her hands on his side as she move her body back and fourth. She bit her lip as she move a bit more closer to him as he kept his hands on her waist. Soon you could tell they both was lost in the song as they laces their fingers together as they kept moving with the music. Soon the song stop as another song more of a upbeat came on. They keep on dancing a few more songs for the night. It was time to get back to the hotel. Jonthan lead Rachel out of the club as everyone gone their different ways. Everyone was back at the hotel as Rachel was inside of her room as she was getting ready to change. She heard a knock at the door. She walked over to her door as she open it and notice that Jonthan was standing right now. Jonthan crack a smile as he looked over her.

"I was standing out here for the last 10 mintues wonder if I should or shouldn't knock on your door. Rachel, I feel every time when it seems we are getting close you push me away. I understand why because you dying and everything. Rachel I don't think it not meant for me to just be in our daughter life right now. This is a chance for you and me to have that closer. We both never got the chance to have with each other. So, Rachel.. stop pushing me away because no matter what. I am going to be standing right in front of you like I am now."

Rachel didn't know what to say as he step inside of her room and closed the door behind him. The next morning around 10 in the morning they both was still a sleep. Jonthan open the hotel door as she walked into the room and notice her parents was in the bed. She smirks as she walked over to the bed and then jump into it. Rachel and Jonthan both woke up as they laughs as they notice Jonthan was the one that woke them up. Jonthan looked over at them.

"I see your downstairs."

She climb out of the bed as she ran out of the room as Jonthan brought Rachel closer to him as she smiled softly as he pull her into a soft kiss and held her closed to him.

"Let's get ready."

She nods as she slide of out of the bed as he join her in the shower.


End file.
